


At His Mercy

by StormySiren



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom!Rin, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, and at summaries I guess, first time with dom/sub dynamics, gotta love big muscular guys being tied up, sub!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySiren/pseuds/StormySiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin catches Sousuke in the middle of something and decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when they're in college.
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd, but I did my best to sift out any mistakes myself. Let's hope I got all of them!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Rin walked around in Sousuke’s apartment, looking for his boyfriend. After they’d been together for several months, Rin had gotten the keys to Sousuke’s apartment. It saved a lot of hassle, allowing him to come over whenever he wanted, without having to ask if Sou was home first.

Rin looked in the living room and kitchen, only to find them empty. Maybe Sousuke was still at the university, or maybe he was napping in his bedroom. Knowing Sousuke, the second option seemed more likely to Rin, so he started towards the bedroom.

As he approached the bedroom door, Rin heard the muffled sounds of Sousuke’s voice. As he got closer, the sounds became clearer, sounding distinctly like moans. A smirk appeared on Rin’s face as he softly opened the bedroom door.

The sight he walked in on was not what he had been expecting, and Rin immediately felt his face heat up, his cheeks beginning to resemble his hair in color. Sousuke was on the bed, naked, jerking himself off, as Rin had anticipated. However, Rin had not expected the black ropes around each of Sousuke’s legs, tying his calves to his thighs, forcing him to sit on his heels. Equally unexpected was the tie binding his boyfriend’s wrists together.

Sousuke was stroking his cock with both his hands, his eyes closed while he moaned in ecstasy, his powerful thigh muscles flexing under the ropes. It was the most erotic sight Rin had ever seen. He had fantasized about tying his boyfriend up, leaving him at Rin’s mercy, but he’d never brought it up, afraid that Sousuke wouldn’t be into it. Seeing his boyfriend like this was a hundred times better than anything Rin had ever imagined.

Rin couldn’t help letting his hand slip towards his own crotch and palming at his quickly hardening cock. He bit his lower lip but couldn’t hold back the low moan that escaped him.

Sousuke startled as his eyes flew open, looking directly at Rin. “R-Rin! What –“

Rin cut him off before Sousuke could stammer his reaction. “I wanted to come over and spend some time together, but it looks like I’m interrupting something” Rin said with a grin, walking towards the bed. “Need a hand with that?”

Sousuke just let out a groan in reply.

“I didn’t know you were into this sort of thing,” Rin purred as he crept behind Sousuke on the bed. “You should’ve told me.”

“You’re clearly more into this than you’ve bothered to tell me, too.” Sousuke bit back. He had seen Rin’s flushed cheeks and dark eyes, and his hand hadn’t hidden his erection.

Rin smirked and pressed a kiss to the back of Sousuke’s neck. “That’s fair.”

He trailed his fingers along the ropes on Sousuke’s legs and up his sides, electing a shiver from Sousuke. Reaching around Sousuke, Rin took a hold of his tied up wrists and brought them up. “Can I undo this?”

“And why would you want to do that?” Sousuke asked.

“You’ll find that out soon enough,” Rin pressed a kiss to the junction of Sousuke’s neck and shoulder. “If you let me.”

“Fine.”

Rin quickly undid the knot in the tie. Sousuke had clearly tied it so that he’d be able to undo the knot with his teeth as soon as he was done. Rin was pleased to know that his boyfriend had been doing this safely.

As soon has he’d untied the knot and removed the tie, Rin moved Sousuke’s hands behind his back.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

Sousuke groaned a “yeah” in response, and Rin tied his wrists back together, now behind his back. He moved around to sit in front of Sousuke, admiring his handiwork. Sousuke looked even better like this, his shoulders pulled back and his gorgeous pecs and abs exposed. Sousuke’s eyes were dark and his mouth hung open slightly while he panted.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Rin said as he looked at his boyfriend with hungry eyes.

“You’d be too if you weren’t wearing so much clothing.” Sousuke retorted.

Rin agreed and proceeded to slowly strip down, giving his already pent up boyfriend a bit of a show. Once he was completely naked he moved closer to Sousuke and wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck, leaning their foreheads together.

“This is okay with you, right?”

“Do you think I tied myself up by accident?” Sousuke replied with a grin. “I’d love for you to take control. If you’re into this, too, that is.”

“Oh I’m definitely into this.” Rin said as he moved their faces closer together. He moved one of his hands to Sousuke’s hair and pressed their lips together. Rin didn’t waist any time before deepening the kiss, only pulling back to softly bite Sousuke’s lower lip.

“Rin…” Sousuke moaned as he thrust up his hips, looking for friction but finding none.

“Is there something you want, love?” Rin whispered into Sousuke’s ear before biting his earlobe. He liked this role. He liked the feeling of taking control, restraining his boyfriend, despite Sousuke so obviously being stronger than him, with his ridiculously broad shoulders and impressive muscles. He wanted to drive Sousuke crazy, to make him feel so good that all else would disappear from his mind.

“Ah… Rin… Please…”

“Please what?”

“Fuck Rin…” Sousuke moaned. “Touch me already.”

Rin took mercy on him and wrapped his hand around Sousuke’s cock. He moved his fingers over the head and then down to the base, coating Sousuke’s dick in precome. He slowly jerked Sousuke off while kissing down his jaw, his neck, his chest, until his lips reached a nipple.

Rin sucked and licked at one of Sousuke’s nipples while he rubbed and pinched the other with his one hand, the other still moving up and down Sousuke’s cock in a slow but steady pace.

“Rin… Fuck…” Sousuke moaned.

“So greedy,” Rin murmured into Sousuke’s chest. “You’ve got my mouth and both my hands on you, but it’s still not enough, is it?”

“Fuck no.”

“What do you want, then?”

“Just stop teasing.” Sousuke groaned.

“Ask me nicely?”

“Fuck you, Rin.”

“That’s not very nice.” Rin smirked as he pinched Sousuke’s nipple hard, biting the other.

“Ah, fuck!” Sousuke moaned.

“Sorry, are you okay?” Rin hadn’t used too much force, but he still felt the need to make sure that the moan was one of pleasure, not of pain.

“I’m fine, just suck me off already.” Sousuke said.

“… Please.” He added.

“Now, Sou, was that really so hard to say?” Rin teased, but he gladly obliged, kissing down Sousuke’s chest and abs to finally press his lips to the head of Sousuke’s cock. “Warn me when you’re almost there, ‘kay?”

Sousuke sighed as Rin licked up the length of his boyfriend’s dick and teased the slit with his tongue. He then proceeded to take the head into his mouth, his hand wrapped around the base of Sousuke’s cock. Sousuke moaned Rin’s name as he bobbed his head, taking more of Sou’s cock into his mouth each time he moved downwards.

As Sousuke’s moans grew louder, Rin shoved as much of Sousuke’s cock inside his mouth as he could, swallowing around it. He removed his hand from the base, making room for his mouth. Rin started jerking himself off slowly as he moved his head up and down at a faster pace, licking around Sousuke’s cock whenever he could. Sousuke threw his head back, eyes closing as he was quickly losing it.

“Ah, Rin, I’m almost there… Almost…”

Rin quickly pulled away at his boyfriend’s words. Sousuke moaned at the loss of stimulation. He had been so close, but he hadn’t been allowed to come.

“What was that for?”

“Sorry Sou, I just wanted to drag this out a little longer.” Rin said with a smirk. He stroked himself at the sight of his boyfriend fighting his restraints, desperate for something, anything touching his dick.

“Patience, Sou, patience.” Rin said, and he pressed a kiss to Sousuke’s jaw. “Ah, you have no idea how good you look right now…”

Deciding his boyfriend had cooled down enough, Rin moved to sit on Sousuke’s lap. He straddled Sousuke’s waist with his legs and wrapped his arms around his neck. Their lips crashed together into a passionate kiss as both men started moving their hips, grinding against each other.

Rin moved one of his hands into Sousuke’s hair. Breaking the kiss, he pulled Sousuke’s head back by his hair and kissed and nipped at his neck. He let go of Sousuke’s hair and moved his hand between them instead. He took Sousuke’s cock and his own in his hand together and started stroking them.

Rin felt amazing as he pressed his cock against Sousuke’s and thrust into his hand. He wasn’t going to last much longer, but neither was Sousuke.

“Ah, fuck, Rin!” Sousuke moaned. “I’m so close.”

“Sou…” Rin let out, equally desperate.

“Fuck, Rin, I’m- I’m coming!”

Rin stroked them faster as he felt Sousuke’s hips stutter. Sousuke came with a moan of Rin’s name, his come painting Rin’s chest as well as his own.

The sight alone was enough to tip Rin over the edge as well. He screamed Sousuke’s name as he came, his load adding to the mess already on their torsos.

Rin let his head fall forward on Sousuke’s chest as he came down from his high, pressing kisses into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“That was amazing.”

“Holy shit.” Was all Sousuke could reply.

Rin shifted around Sousuke, moving behind his back to untie his hands, pressing kisses to Sousuke’s skin while he worked. He then proceeded to untie the ropes around Sousuke’s legs, helping him stretch them out and massaging them as Sousuke lied down on his back.

Rin kissed up his boyfriend’s body in admiration. “How do you feel? Are you okay?”

“Never been better.” Came Sousuke’s reply. “We should do this again sometime.”

“You mean I should walk in on you more often?” Rin grinned with a wink.

Sousuke laughed. “Can’t do some nice ropework yourself?”

“Oh I’ll show you.” Rin said, thinking to himself that he should look up that shibari tutorial he’d seen some time ago. That would look amazing on Sousuke.

“Please do.” Sousuke smiled at him, and Rin felt a warm feeling unfurl in his chest.

Rin kissed his boyfriend’s lips gently and smiled back.

“We can talk about a next time later. First, let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Awww aren't they cute? Freaking dorks.
> 
> This is the first fic I've written! Well, that's not completely true, but it IS the first fic I ever finished writing. I'm only slightly ashamed that my first fic is straight up porn.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and if you want me to write more! Comments would mean the world to me.


End file.
